Genesis X Guardian Force
by Zoids Fanatic
Summary: Orginally belonged to 741852AuthorNicolaStarlaLili . The characters from Genesis suddenly end up in the time of Guardian Force. What could have caused this? What will they do? And is someone behind this?
1. Chapter 1

Genesis X Guardian Force

Before we start a friend reminder for Emile.

"Yo, listen up! This story is NOT an original story from Zoids Fanatic, but was originally made by a author named 741852AuthorNicolaStarlaLili, and as such, this story is in no way, NO WAY, at all supposed to be made to believe this was Zoids Fanatic idea, it's not. And anyone who thinks so, I will make you bleed, got it? I WILL MAKE YOU BLEED! In addition, Zoids Fanatic doesn't own Zoids, or me. Ha ha, I'm Emile, I own myself! Thank you."

This has been a friendly reminder from Emile. Emile, making you bleed since before you were born.

Chapter 1

Where am I?

Ruuji's eyes opened, and the sun's harsh rays burned his eyes. Ruuji groaned in pain, and shielded his eyes.

"… _What happened? Where am I?" _Ruuji thought, as he still tightened his hands on his controls. He looked around his surroundings, seeing only a wide desert. "_How did I end up here? I remember I was fighting Jiin, and he fired his Bio Particle Cannon and.." _Ruuji suddenly gasped, remembering that he was in a fight. _"The liger!" _the brown haired boy thought, as he quickly opened up the main screen on his Murasame Liger. His eyes quickly scanned all the images that appeared. The holographic model of the liger was all green, meaning nothing was damaged, and the Reggel meter was at it's max, meaning all systems were fine. Ruuji breathed a breath of relief, and laid his head on the monitor. He felt strangely tired, but quickly brought his head back up, and shook it. "Better find the others." He muttered to himself.

For Dr. D, it was another boring day, with nothing to do. He old man gave a sigh, as he leaned back in his chair, sipping on a white mug filled with salty coffee.

"Ah, nice a salty, just how I like it!" the old man said, as he leaned back in his chair. Of course, Fiona still made the best salt-coffee, but this was just as good. "Do I miss that girl." Dr. D said, as he yawned, stretched, and spun his chair around to face a monitor on a computer screen. Taking the small mouse in his hand, he gave it a quick shake; making the screen of the computer go from black to, well, color. "Let's see." The old doctor said, as he scrolled the mouse over a folder labeled charts. "Should I review those old energy charts, or should I…" before he could do a thing, a large, grey box flashed over the screen, with the large, red word "ALERT!" appearing in the center. "What on Zi?" the old man thought, as one of his young female assistants, the one with the brown hair, quickly ran into the room, a bunch of folders slung under her arm.

"Dr. D!" she said, huffing.

"What is it girl?" the old man asked, placing his coffee on the table, and getting up.

"Dr. D! We just detected a large, unknown energy signature from multiple areas on Zi!"

"Large signatures…" the old doctor said, placing his hand on his chin, and looking down, before darting his eyes back at the young girl. "Show me!" he ordered.

"Right away." The girl said, as she raced down the metallic hall, Dr. D following behind.

"Detail girl, details!" Dr. D said to her, as he somehow kept pace with his assistant.

"Well, we detected the first an hour ago, but we put if off as nothing more then a glitch in the system, or a weapons discharge. However, around a few minutes ago, we detected even more signatures popping around Zi." The two were now in a fast walk, rather then a jog. "We can't explain it, but what ever they are; they were releasing massive discharges of raw plasma energy."

"Raw plasma… hmm… this is strange indeed." The old doctor pondered, as he and his assistant entered a medium sized metallic room, where a large monitor hung on the front side of the room, and multiple scientist, all of whom were girls, were typing away at computers.

"Point 1337. Discharge." One of the girls said, as a blue dot appeared on the main screen, which was featuring a map of Zi, which at this time, was littered with blue dots.

"What's going on?" Dr. D asked out loud.

"We don't know… another discharge appeared at point A239, an… wait, another discharge, this time at point… more discharges!"

"Where, where, where!" Dr. D said.

"Points A239, A259, B320, 052, B312, 117, 293, 344, and A266." She replied.

"Why do those sound familiar?" the Doctor pondered, as another blue dot appeared. "Ok, someone get me on phone with Guylos and the Helic!"

"Already on it." A third girl said.

Desert, desert, and more desert, that is all Ruuji saw, as he walked his liger through the desert. Any more desert, and Ruuji would lose his mind. Well, that is if he didn't already lose it.

"Man, where is everyone?" Ruuji said to himself, as he took a gulp from his water flask. _"Sure is boring…"_ he thought, as a blast raddled the liger. Ruuji yelled out, as his head slammed violently against the side of the cockpit, and the liger was tossed to the side.

"Heh, to easy." Ruuji heard someone say, as he quickly lifted the liger to a crouch position, and faced his opponent. Make that opponents. As he was face to face with three bulky Zoids, face filled with horns, and weapons galore adoring their bodies. Two were red, one was black. These were Red Horn's and Black Horn's. To Ruuji, however, these Zoids were new, and, to make matters worse, they just attacked him.

"Great, just what I needed." Ruuji said, as the three Zoid prepared to fire their weapons. Ruuji squinted his eyes, tensed up, and then jerked his controls forward, launching the Murasame Liger forward at tremendous speeds. The Red Horn on the left began to fire it's guns in earnest at the liger, but with a quick swipe of the controls, Ruuji made the liger back-slide, dropping his Murasame Sword to the side, slashing into the Red Horn's side, dropping it. One down, two to go. Ruuji quickly adjusted the controls, and faced the next opponent, the Dark Horn, which stood menacingly with its twin Vulcan's already turning, warming up. Noting this, Ruuji ducked the ligers head, missing the massive fire of the twin Vulcan's and other weapons aligned on the Dark Horn. _"Alright, let's deal with him last." _Ruuji thought, as he jerked the liger to the left, and dropped the Murasame Sword again, preparing to strike the second Red Horn.

"Bring it, punk!" the pilot of the Red Horn yelled, as he began to unload all the weapons on the Red Horn at the liger. Ruuji made a quick smile, and withdrew his sword, making a quick leap to the left, allowing both the Dark Horn, and Red Horn to fire at each other, their massive payloads penetrating each Zoid, collapsing them. With all three down, Ruuji breathed a sigh of relief.

"That takes care of that." He thought, as he began to lead the liger away. Unknown to him, a red Zoid had been watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flying high, and fighting low

(A/N: Yeah, forgive me on the battle between Raven and Ruuji, it's not as epic as the original one.)

It was midday on Zi, and all was calm, well, semi-calm. For one pilot, today was more of annoyance. This pilot, a beautiful, blue-haired woman, and her Zoid, the peafowl-like, purple and white, Rainbow Jerk, were soaring high above the grounds of Zi.

"This is not good." The pilot of the Zoid mused to herself. "I can't recognize a single landmark. All I see is desert, more desert, and then occasional greenery and buildings. But nothing I can identify." She sighed, as the white bird on her shoulder squawked. "I know Kurruku." The pilot mumbled looking at a small counter on her cockpit that read "reggel". "I know, we have to land soon." Suddenly, a red warning light began to blare through the cockpit, and a video screen opened up, showing the face of a masked pilot.

"Unidentified Zoid." The pilot said. "You are flying over a restricted Guylos military base. Accordance to military code B262, article 7, you are here-by directed to land your Zoid at once, or risk being shot down." The pilot of the Rainbow Jerk gulped, and turned on a rear-camera. A small video screen popped up, showing two purple, dragon-like Zoids. Under each wing of the Zoid was a large, grey cannon, and missile pod.

"Squawk!" the bird on the woman's shoulder chirped.

"I know." The pilot sighed, as she faced the image of the pilot. "Alright, I'll land. I surrender." She said with a wink. The pilot didn't flinch.

"Very well, please follow us, and we shall take you to a designated landing area. Please slow your Zoid." The pilot rolled her eyes, and eased up on the thrust. The Rainbow Jerk's wings opened wide, and began to fall back, the dragon-like Zoids flying ahead of her. Adding a tad more thrust, the Rainbow Jerk's wings withdrew a bit, and began to catch up with the other Zoids, which were flying in a even formation.

"Squawk, chirp!" the small bird said.

"No, I can't attack them. We're in a unknown area, and I'd rather get some information from these people then fight them." The bird on her shoulder tilted its head, and chirped. "No, getting information from them shouldn't be too hard. Besides, no man can resist the charm of Kotona Elegance." Kotona said, winking at her feathered friend, whom simple tilted its head, and pecked her. "Ow! Ok, I'll go light on the charm." She said, rubbing the small, red mark Kurruku left her.

"Squawk." Kurruku chirped.

* * *

"Man, where is everyone." Ruuji moaned to himself, as he moved his liger through the rugged wasteland. All he was seeing was rocks, canyons, sand, and, oh yeah, more rocks. Ruuji also had kept an eye on the reggel meter, making sure he did not run out of this precious resource. For without it, his Murasame Liger was dead. Literally, it would not be able to function. Now, with the sun setting, and sending out long, dagger like shadows throughout the wasteland, the reggel meter was not the only thing Ruuji had to keep his eye on. And every so often, the quick dart of a shadow, or a quick gust of wind would send Ruuji on alert, ready to attack. However, as usual it was nothing more then a changing shadow, or a gust of wind. _"Nothing to be scared of."_ Ruuji thought to himself, as he heard a loud, heavy foot stomp. His heart jumped, and his body went cold. Gulping, he turned on his rear camera, and the image of a large, red Zoid appeared. Ruuji's heart stop, a large… red… Zoid.

"Hey kid." The pilot of the Zoid said, as Ruuji, not thinking straight, swung his Zoid around, and charged, sweat pouring down his face. "What the…" the pilot of the red Zoid said, as its head ducked, missing a swipe of the Murasame Liger blade. Ruuji attacked in a blind rage, swinging and swiping his blade at the red Zoid, not even hitting it. He was in a state of rage, and fear, for only one name came to mind,

"Zairin." Ruuji said with spite. Zairin, Ruuji's rival, and pilot of the Bio-Volcano. Just the thought of him and his Zoid put Ruuji in a almost blind rage. And this red Zoid looked similar to the Bio-Volcano.

"Calm down!" the pilot of the red Zoid ordered. "I'd rather not have to hurt you!" but Ruuji paid no heed to these words, and carried on with his blind attack. "Suit yourself." The pilot muttered, as the red Zoid's claw lashed out, and caught the Murasame Liger blade. Ruuji tried desperately to move the blade, but the red Zoid claw held the blade tightly, and with a twist, lifted the liger into the air, and slammed it into the ground. Releasing its grip, the red Zoid then landed a powerful stomp straight into the belly of the liger.

The cockpit of the Murasame Liger began to glow brightly with sparks, and Ruuji, now upside down, began to bounce around inside the cockpit, his safety harnesses holding him in place. However, even these were not able to hold him in place after another second stomp hit the Zoid mid-belly. With a tear, Ruuji broke from his safety harness, and smashed his head into the cockpit window, cutting his head, and leaving a crack on the window.

Suddenly, the red Zoid grabbed the Murasame Liger mid center with one of its claws, and lifted the Murasame Liger into the air, dropping Ruuji back down onto the bottom of the cockpit, where his head smashed into the control panel, bloodying his face even more, and knocking him out. With another powerful crash, the red Zoid smashed the Murasame Liger head-first into the ground with such tremendous, that the cockpit broke open, and a blooded Ruuji was thrown from the cockpit, and began to tumble upon the ground, out of sight of the red Zoid, and under a rock, still unconscious from all the blows. The red Zoid, upon seeing the broken cockpit, tilted it's head, and released the Murasame Liger.

"Must be a sleeper." The pilot muttered to himself. But if it was, it was the strangest sleeper he had ever seen. So, he then punched a small button on his cockpit, and opened up a radio link.

"Hello?" Came a female voice over the radio.

"Fiona, this is Raven. Is Van around?" Raven asked.

"Um, no." Fiona said over the radio, "he left just not so long ago. Why?" Fiona replied, a bit confused. It was unlike Raven to ever call a military base, especially a Guardian Force base.

"I found something you Guardian Force people might like to see." Raven replied, looking at the downed Murasame Liger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A familiar face, a hellish dream

(A/N: Forgive me about the dream sequence. I just like having those. Also, prepare for two surprise characters!)

Ruuji's entire body was wrapped in pain. He couldn't move due to pain, his breath was short and hallow, and he felt something warm and wet on his head. Was it blood? Maybe sweat? His mind momentarily overcoming his pain, he wrenched his eyes open long to see two, brown eyes looking down on him. "M-Mii…" he said in a painfully dry voice.

"Rest." Mii said gently, as he felt her hand rub his forehead. He didn't respond except for a mumbled moan, and passed out again. When he awoke, he found himself covered in a cold sweat. It was, of course, dark, and Ruuji, panting furiously, began to dart his head around.

"Mii? Mii? Mii?" Ruuji frantically said, as he had no idea where she was, nor did he know where he was. He only remembered fighting that read Zoid, and the liger… the Murasame Liger! Ruuji, darting up despite the pain in his head and stomach, began to turn his head in pain, trying to find Mii, his liger, anything familiar… nothing. He was alone, in the woods. He gulped, and sat back down, leaning back on a tree. Its bark was cool, but scratched his back. Suddenly, something hit Ruuji, he had no shirt on. "M-My shirt?" he said aloud, as he began to pat his bare chest, as if trying to convince himself that his shirt was still there. It wasn't, and the only clothes on his body were his pants (a semi-relief to him). Still, he felt an overwhelming sense of fear inside him, as if he was being watched. He gulped, and slowly cranked his head back, the hairs on the back of his next standing up. What he saw didn't really make sense to him. For if, he was in a forest, then why was he standing in the middle of Hell? Sure, Ruuji have heard of hell, but, he never really expected to be here. His face became completely pale, as the entire landscape, the usual cave of fire and brimstone, changed. Instead of, well, hell, Ruuji found himself in a desert. But, a very flat, barren, seemingly endless desert. In the sky above, hung five suns. The sweat on Ruuji's body began to pour down, and, to him, every time a bead of sweat hit the ground, it moaned and screamed in pain, before being evaporated.

"Where am I?" Ruuji asked, his eyes becoming covered in sweat.

"Where do you think?" came a soft-sounding voice. Wiping his eyes clear of sweat, Ruuji saw before him a quite familiar face.

"M-Mii?" Ruuji asked, as the girl, covered in a gleaming white robe approached him, and nodded.

"He is waiting." She said, as her body, like the painful sweat, evaporated into midair.

"W-Wait!" Ruuji said, as he lashed a hand out, but grasped nothing.

"Do not fear." Came a booming voice, as Ruuji turned around, and was blinded by a bright light, so bright, he had to cover his eyes with his hand.

"W-who are… you?" Ruuji gulped.

"I am Iguanis!" the voice boomed. "And I have a warning."

"What's that?" Ruuji said, as the light vanished. As Ruuji lifted his eyes, a horrid face jumped straight into his. Its yellows eyes gleamed on him, and it's twisted, morphed jaw let out a roar.

"DEATH!"

* * *

Ruuji awoke, his body raising straight up, covered in a cold sweat, and breathing heavily.

"Ruuji?" Ruuji heard Mii say. Still panting, Ruuji cranked his head to look at Mii, whom was looking down at him with her big brown eyes, which were filled with worry.

"Mii…" Ruuji said, as she gripped his hand, and squeezed it. Ruuji, sweat covering his face, gave a slight nod, as his head feel back onto the ground, and he closed his eyes, asleep, of course. But Mii couldn't help but worry, and so, she just held his hand tight.

"He ok?" asked a blue haired girl, whom walked into the clearing, firewood in hand. Mii just nodded. "Good." The girl said, as she placed the firewood on the small, dying fire. With a sigh, she sat next to Mii and Ruuji.

"Thank you again." Mii softly said, as she let go of Ruuji's hand, and watched him sleep.

"Hey, no problem." The girl said, as she placed her hands behind her head, and sighed. Mii brought her knees to her chest.

"Midori." Mii said, as the girl looked at Mii.

"Yes." Midori asked, head tilted.

"Will he be ok?" Mii said. Midori tilted her head to look at Ruuji, then at Mii. She smiled.

"He'll be fine." Midori said, patting Mii's shoulder as she stood. "But for now, he needs his rest. As do we. Come on." She said, tapping Mii's shoulder to tell her to leave Ruuji be. Mii nodded, and patted Ruuji's head.

"Be safe." She said gently.

* * *

"Man, this sucks." Moonbay complained to herself, as she drove her Gustav through the barren, twilight wasteland. "Raven finds some Zoid, and I have to haul it. What a pain." She sighed. Sure, she would have been happy to haul it, if she was getting paid, which she wasn't. "This just sucks." Moonbay moaned, piloting her Gustav forward, and not paying attention to the five, multi-colored Molga's that were slowly surrounding her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Colorful Molgas, Deadly Kongs

Moonbay was now pissed. Not only did she have to head out to an army base in the middle of the night, she now had five Molga's tailing her.

"Come on, I know where the damn military base is, you don't have to trail me." Moonbay mumbled to herself, noticing the color scheme of the Molga's. "Tacky little things." She mused, ignoring them, and driving forward. Even if they where bandits, Moonbay was not one to worry about them, or their five Molgas. "Now, why would Fiona call me in the middle of the night?" Moonbay mumbled, keeping her eyes on the GPS system in the Gustav. "Heh, maybe she and Van finally tied the knot." She joked to herself, as a jolt rattled her Gustav. To her annoyance, the red Molga had just rammed it's self into her side.

Moonbay, not going to be outdone by a little worm, quickly slammed the front section of her Gustav straight into the side of the small Molga, pushing the Molga away, but, as if not to be outdone by the Gustav, another Molga, this time yellow, quickly rolled beside the Gustav, and began to slash the shell of the Gustav with the end of it's tail. Another Gustav, pink in color, quickly rolled up near the Gustav, and fired its four, small Gatling guns into the Gustav. Being riddled with bullets, and having a few slashes on its shell, the Gustav still held. To the surprise of the Molgas, however, was when the Gustav, with a violent jerk, lifted onto its side two wheels, and made a half circle around the Molgas, falling back unto its other wheels once Moonbay knew she was behind the five worms. This is when she smiled.

"Payback." She grinned, as the duel-barrel cannon of the Gustav exited it's hidden hatch, and fired. The first Molga to go down was the yellow one, taking a duel shot into it's wheel. The other Molga's would not stand for this. In a charge, the four Molga's broke up, with the red and pink one charging the Molga head on, while the blue and green Molga began to make half circles, in order to flank the lone Gustav. "Typical." Moonbay commented, as she took the red and pink Molga into her sights, and fired. The pink Molga, being hit head on, quickly comes to a stop, the blasts of energy barely missing the cockpit. With yellow and pink down, the red Molga quickly buried under ground, as do the blue and green Molgas. "Running away?" Moonbay gloated over the Zoids intercom, to no response, of course. "Better go." She grinned, as her Gustav wheels began crawling forward, but with a jerk, and the Gustav movement came to a stop. "What the hell?" Moonbay yelled, jerking her controls. The wheels of the Gustav groaned, and dug into the dirt, but the Gustav still would not move.

"You should have never taken a fight with us!" came a voice over Moonbay's speakers, as her Gustav began to move, backwards. The Molgas had somehow attached threads to the Gustav, from underground, and now where speeding the Gustav to a small rocky outcrop.

"Oh no you don't!" Moonbay barked back, pushing down on the accelerator as hard as she could, trying to break the ropes, and free the Gustav. But to no avail, as the threads held strong, and the rocks where growing ever closer. "Come on, don't fail me now!" Moonbay growled, straining as much as her poor Gustav, before finally a break through, the Gustav began to win the tug-of-war, as the ground behind it began to rumble, and the Molgas began to surface. "Come on, just a little more!" both Moonbay and the Molga pilot said, as the stalemate finally ended, and the Gustav pulled the Molgas from the ground, and zoomed ahead, the poor Molgas in tow, bouncing around, the pilots unable to jettison the cables. "How do you like that?" Moonbay said, watching the Molgas bounce around, before hitting the down pink Molga at an angle, launching both the Gustav and Molgas into the air.

"Crap!" all of the pilots said, as the Gustav landed unto its side, and began to skid, Molga's still in tow. The skidding Zoids finally came to a stop after the Gustav slammed into the downed yellow Molga. And, as the dust settled, the anguish scream of Moonbay rang out over the valley.

"MY GUSTAV!"

* * *

"So, this is the Liger you where talking about, Raven." Van said, looking at the downed liger before him, it's large blade dug into the dirt.

"Yeah, took him down early today." Raven said, yawning. "So, when is your friend coming?"

"Moonbay?" Van asked. "I don't know, why?"

"Cause we're stuck to watch this thing until she arrives." Raven said, taking a seat on the ground, Van doing the same.

"I'll assume we're using the royal we?" came the voice of Fiona, whom was studying the downed liger. "Neither of you where sent here to watch it, only me." She sighed, looking down at a book in her hands.

"Hey, we're not leaving you alone out here." Van said, waving his finger at her.

"And I assume your using the royal we." Raven yawned. "Cause I don't have to be out here."

"Oh shut it." Van said, punching Raven in the arm lightly. "Your only here cause I'm here."

"And your only here cause she's here." Raven said, eyeing at Fiona, and watching a small blush cross Van's face.

"Can you two be quiet?" Fiona said, turning around to face the two with a look of annoyance and anger on her face. The two black-haired men gulped, and sealed their mouths. "Thank you." The blonde said, sliding her hand across the blade of this strange liger. Raven and Van sat there for a moment, watching Fiona look the Zoid over, before Van finally spoke.

"So, found anything?" he asked, standing up, Raven doing the same.

"Aside from this being a new Zoid, no. I haven't found any markings to say whom it's from, and the construction of this is unique." She added, tapping on the leg of the liger. "So, Raven, did you see the pilot of this Zoid?" she asked, her hands clasping each other behind her back.

"No." Raven said, scratching the back of his head. "I know it was piloted, but I never saw the pilot. His fighting style was a bit… odd."

"How so?" Van asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well…" Raven said, rubbing his chin. "He seemed to fight in a "enraged" mood. Something I was in a few times."

"A few?" Van asked sarcastically.

"Whatever." Raven huffed, walking towards the Zoid, Van following him. "Anyhow, he was fighting as if he was angry, and I heard him say a few names. I mean, he attacked me as if he didn't care to die."

"Sounds familiar." Van blankly said, as he, Raven, and Fiona looked at the open cockpit.

"I did think it was a sleeper." Raven carried on, looking inside the cockpit, but I saw this." He said, pointing to a patch of dried, red liquid.

"Blood?" Fiona asked. Raven nodded.

"This is how I know it wasn't a sleeper."

"I think blood is a dead give away." Van mumbled. As Zeke, whom was asleep close by suddenly awoke in a panic, enough to alert the trio.

"Zeke?" Fiona asked, as a large, black object leaped from a concealed position, and slammed in front of the liger, knocking Van, Fiona, and Raven unto the ground. Scrambling to their feet, Van was able to make out this strange Zoid. It was like the Iron Kong, but seemed to be modified to some extent. Moreover, it's left hand was wrapped in bandages, and on it's back was a large coffin.

"Fiona, get to the liger. Raven, get to your Geno." Van said, watching the Kong watch them. "I think we're in for a fight."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Transportation issues and deadly battle.

"Is he ok?" Midori asked Mii, whom was stumped over Ruuji, watching him sleep.

"I think." Mii said, as she placed her palm on his forehead. "He seems to not be running a fever or anything." Mii added with a sigh of relief, as she looked up at the blue-haired Midori. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Midori asked, as she kneeled beside the girl.

"I mean, we can't stay in this area for long." Mii noted, looking around at the lightly-wooded area they found. "If Ruuji gets sick or something, I don't know what we could do."

"So, what are you saying?" Midori asked, tilting her head.

"We need to find a town or a settlement, or something. We can't just stay here." Mii said, rubbing Ruuji's forehead.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Midori asked, crossing her arms over her knees.

"Well, I do." Mii blushed slightly.

"Aww, it's so nice to see young love." Midori smiled, as Mii turned around, and punched her straight in the face.

"What do you mean, young love? You have no right to make the assumption that we're in love!" Mii said, standing over the confused Midori, who stroked the side of her cheek,

"Alright, alright, geeze. You got some damn left-hook." Midori mumbled, getting to her feet.

"And don't make me use my right one!" Mii stated, waving her fist, as Midori rolled her eyes.

"Alright, whatever. So, what are we going to do with him?" Midori asked, pointing to Ruuji. "One of us has to transport him."

"Right, I'll allow him to ride with me." Mii said very quickly.

"Um, I think my liger has more space then you're Lanstag." Midori pointed out, pointing her thumb at her Liger Blue Souga, which was standing next to the small Lanstag.

"No, he'll ride with me." Mii said, fists on her hips.

"You sure? I mean, it may be better for him to ride in my liger." Midori

"You have no right to say what's "better" for him. He's riding in my Lanstag." Mii replied, crossing her arms.

"Geeze, what problems do you see with him riding with me?" Midori asked, as Mii pointed at Midori chest.

"Those!" she said.

"What, my breasts?" Midori asked, looking down at her bust. "What's wrong with my breasts?"

"You'll suffocate him with those things." Mii said, crossing her arms, and gleaming a sly smile.

"Oh, I get it." Midori said. "And seeing as your flat, chances are that he won't suffocate in your Lanstag. Right?"

"Rig… WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAT?" Mii yelled, as Midori smiled, and trotted over to her liger, a smile crossing her face.

"No, I see your point. By all means, take your boyfriend with you." Midori said, turning around to give Mii a sly smile. "I'd rather not spoil the "fun" you'll two have once he wakes up."

"What fun?" Mii asked, as what the words Midori just said sank in. "I'm only twelve you pervert!" she yelled, as she turned around, and socked the sleeping Ruuji square in the face, knocking him back some considerable distances. "How dare you try to do something to me, a princess!" Mii yelled, as she jumped on the now very confused Ruuji, and gave him another punch, straight in the stomach.

"W-What did I do?" Ruuji asked in pain, as Midori pulled Mii off him just in time.

"Nothing." Midori said with a sigh. "We where just deciding who you would ride with, seeing as we need to find a town to stay in." she added, letting go of Mii.

"Oh, I see." Ruuji said weakly. "Well, I guess I'll ride with you." Ruuji said, pointing to Midori, whom he hadn't seen before. Before he could utter another word, Mii's knee had landed a blow right into his stomach, knocking Ruuji out-cold.

"Wrong choice!" To bad, your riding with me." She said, grabbing the unconscious Ruuji by the leg, and dragging him to the Lanstag, leaving Midori alone and confused.

"Guess we'll need to find a doctor after all." She sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

Being barely able to get to his cockpit in time, Van was not expecting this new, ape-like Zoid to be so powerful.

"Damnit, what is this thing?" Van asked, as the ape punched the liger straight in the side, Van narrowly avoiding being hit by it again.

"I don't know!" Fiona said, as she typed away ferociously at the small computer in front of her. "Van, I need you to keep me alive long enough to analyze this Zoid!"

"I'm trying!" Van said, as the large ape slammed it's hands into the ground, and ripped out a huge chunk of rock, planning on hurling it at the Blade Liger.

"Don't worry Van!" Raven called out, as his Geno Breaker rammed into the side of the ape. The ape's legs buckled, and the large chunk of rock fell from its hands, hitting the Geno Breaker straight on the head.

"Raven!" Van called out, as the Geno Breaker, almost in a comical fashion, walked away from the ape, acting almost dizzy, before shaking its head.

"I'm fine, a bit shaken though." Raven replied over the radio.

"Alright." Van replied, as the two faced the large ape. "Listen, Raven, I need you to NOT kill this one. If this Zoid has a pilot, I want to talk to him or her. So, we need to disable the Zoid, NOT kill it. Got it?"

"Got it." Raven replied, his breaker and Van's liger stared down the ape, which stared back at them, its glowing eyes glaring at the two. "So, Mr. Hero, what's the plan?" Raven sarcastically asked.

"I dunno yet. We're going to have to keep charging and attacking it, maybe we'll pick up on something." Van remarked.

"Sounds good to me." Raven said, as he hit the boosters of the Geno Breaker, and it rose, hovering over the ground. With a burst of blue flame from the bottom of its feet, the breaker charged the ape, which widened its legs, and opened its arm. "Here goes!" Raven called out, as the blade on top of the Zoid's head lowered. The ape did nothing, but watch the breaker slam straight into it, the speed of the impact putting strain on the metal frames of the Zoids. However, the ape slammed its fist at high-speeds right into the sides of the breaker.

"Raven!" Van called out, as the ape, seemingly with all it's might, picked the Geno Breaker up, which was still kicking its legs and arms, and waving the blade on its head.

"Don't worry." Raven reassured Van. "My Geno Breaker can handle a lot of damage. Right now, you and Fiona figure out how to beat this thing!" Raven called out, as the claws of the X-Breakers swung open, and gripped the arms of the ape, holding on as the ape began to swing the breaker in the air, trying to loosen the grip the breaker had on it.

"Fiona!" Van said, looking over at his shoulder. "Come on, figure something out!"

"I'm trying!" Fiona yelled at Van in frustration. "I'm not finding anything… wait…" Fiona said, her eyes going wide. "Van, the Zoid has two cores!"

"What?" Van asked in confusion.

"Yes, I'm reading two power-sources. One is from the coffin; the other is from the center."

"You sure about this?" Van asked, as Fiona gave a reassuring nod. "Alright then." Van replied, as he activated his radio. "Raven, you still with me buddy?"

"For now, yes!" Raven replied hurriedly, his Zoid and the ape Zoid in a deadly game of "ring-around".

"Alright, Fiona has found two cores. One in the front, one in the back. If you can keep it at bay, I think I can take out the back core." Van said.

"Alright." Raven said, as the Geno Breaker began to fire all its ranged weapons at the ape, all in full force. The ape gave a roar, as the X-Breakers released their grips on its arms, and the Geno Breaker went flying into the air. _"Damnit."_ Raven said, as he starting hitting the foot-engines on-and-off, giving the breaker some stability in the air, and allowing it to land on the ground relatively safely. "Crap." Raven mumbled, as the ape rose from the ground, unharmed from the attack. "Van, this guy has really thick armor."

"I can tell, just keep him distracted!" Van called out, as his liger ran behind the ape, around fifty meters behind it. "Alright Fiona, here we go. Zeke, give me power!" Van said, as the boosters of the liger swung open, and ignited, speeding up the ligers speed. "Mobilize" Van said, as the blades of the Blade Liger dropped down, one on each side, and the liger closed in on it's target, seemingly unaware of Van. Or was it? As soon as Van was in range, the sides of the coffin swung open, and claws leaped out of the coffin, one holding a mace.

"Van, look out!" Fiona called out, but it was too late, as the mace-wielding claw slammed down upon the cockpit, smashing it and Van. "V-Van…" Fiona said, as the mace withdrew from the smashed front section of the cockpit, and the bloody body of Van remained.

"Van. Come in Van!" Raven called over the radio, which echoed through the remains of the cockpit. "Van!" Raven called out again, but still no response. The only response, however, was the piercing cry of Fiona.

_"Damnit." _Raven thought, turning off the radio to hide his ears from Fiona's cries. _"Damnit Van, you pull through this shit and live!" _Raven thought, as his Geno Breaker hunkered over, and its mouth opened. "Alright you bastard, your gonna pay for that!" Raven roared, as a ball of energy began to form within its mouth, by the tip of its barrel, the Charged Particle Cannon. The ape, upon seeing this, grabbed a strand of bandages that encircled it's arm, ready to pull them off. However, the battle came to a sudden close, as two shots of a cannon hit the ape and the Geno Breaker, stopping their attacks for the moment, and making them both turn to face a white tiger-like Zoid that was standing before them, a pair of "goggles" crossing the Zoids eyes.

"That is enough." The pilot said in a stern voice. "Galaga, I would have expected better from you." The pilot of this Zoid said, looking over at the ape. "You where about to use your Deadly Kong's ultimate weapon, which you know you can't control or stop."

"B-But I had a reason, Seijuurou." Galaga, the apparent pilot of the Deadly Kong said in a stammer.

"What would that be?" Seijuurou replied.

"T-These people killed Ruuji!" Galaga said, almost in a cry, his ape pointing to the remains of the Murasame Liger.

"Idiot." Seijuurou replied, his Zoid walking past the kong and breaker. "You have no proof of that. Now, why don't you and the pilot talk this over, rather then waste vital Reggel on a fight?"

"Yes, Seijuurou." Galaga said, grudgely, as the Geno Breaker suddenly rammed right into the chest of the Deadly Kong, knocking it to the ground.

"You bastard!" Raven yelled, as he hovered over the kong, his CPC already charging.

"Idiot." Seijuurou said again, as his tiger pounced on the Geno Breaker, knocking it to the ground. "When I meant by talking, I meant both of you." Seijuurou said with a huff of annoyance.

"But he killed Van!" Raven yelled, as the tiger jumped off the breaker, and looked over at the Blade Liger, it's head crushed, and buried into the ground. Inside the cockpit, Seijuurou could see Fiona holding onto the body of Van, unsure of what to do.

"Alright." Seijuurou said lowly. "I want everyone to stop what they are doing now. The next person that does anything stupid, I kill. Got it?" Seijuurou said, the sun rising in the background of his liger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Look, their not dead

"Ugh, my head…" Van moaned, as his eyes began to slowly creak open. It was dark, and Van felt the rather soft feel of a bed below him, and the warmth of a blanket upon him. Propping his upper body up, his hands facing backwards, Van blinked repeatedly, trying to figure out where he was, or how he got in the bed, and why there was a boy with brown hair laying next to him in the bed… wait, a boy?

"Ugh, my head…" the boy moaned, sitting up in bed, blinking exactly the same way Van did. It did not take him long to make eye contact with Van, and Van make eye contact with the other. They sat there, blinking in an awkward silence.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" Van yelled, gripping the sheets and pulling them to his chest, for some odd reason.

"Your bed!" the boy yelled, falling backwards out of the bed, as a nearby door swung open, and a white-haired man rushed in, grabbing the handle of the katana that hung from his belt, causing Van and the boy to yell even more.

"What is the matter here?" The new man asked, his katana slowly being drawn.

"Matter? I wake up with him laying next to me in bed, and you running in here sword drawn! Pick which one I have to worry about most of all! Oh dear Iguanis, am I dead?" Van said in fear and amusement, his head already feeling light because of having to sit up.

"You are not dead." The white-haired man replied to Van, sheathing his katana. "Rather, you were gravely injured, and your friends were nice enough to bring you here."

"And _here_ is?" Van asked, raising an eyebrow while he did so.

"A small town. I do not know the name." the man replied, turning around to leave.

"Wait, Seijuurou!" the boy called out, both Van and Seijuurou, whom Van guessed was this white-haired man, turned to look at him.

"Yes, Ruuji?" Seijuurou asked, his head slightly turned.

"W-Where are we?" the boy asked.

"I do not know. Now, go back to sleep, both of you. You both need the rest." Seijuurou calmly replied, as he exited the room, closing the door as he left, leaving the Van and Ruuji alone.

"I am greatly confused." Van said aloud, sitting cross-legged in bed.

"Same here." Ruuji replied, sitting with his knees tucked behind his legs.

"So… why exactly were you in my bed?" Van asked, raising an eyebrow as he noticed a rather ruffled-up looking bed next to his own.

"Um…" Ruuji replied, rather blankly. He now wondered how he found himself in the same bed as Van.

"Look, if you're… _different_, that's fine by me. But I don't really float that way." Van said, turning to sit at the edge of the bed, his bare feet touching the cool, wooden floor.

"No, no! I'm straight!" Ruuji said in defense, scrambling to his feet.

"It's fine, seriously. Calm down." Van said with a yawn, scratching his head. To his surprise, he felt a cloth covering his head. "Hey, kid… is there something on my head?"

"Um… yes?" Ruuji replied, noticing that half of Van's upper head was covered in a bandage, a now dark red bandage at that.

"I see." Van said, falling back on the bed. "If you need to know, my name is Van Flyheight."

"Oh, I'm Ruuji. Ruuji Familon." Ruuji replied, watching Van close his eyes.

"Hmm, Ruuji." Van hummed.

"Van, are you going to be ok?" Ruuji asked with slight worry.

"Hmm, yeah, I'm gonna be fine. I just need some rest. Well, seems we both need it. We'll talk more in the morning, alright?" Van replied, opening one eye to gaze at Ruuji.

"Um, alright." Ruuji nodded, as he walked over to his bed, and fell onto the bed. And very soon, the two were asleep, in their own separate beds.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, guess this must have been a shock, seeing as I updated this. And it must be a shock that this chapter is so short. I'm sorry about this, as I needed to update another story, and prove this story is still alive and well, as well as Van and Ruuji. Well, that's it for now, please point out any mistakes/errors, and yes, the next chapter will be longer)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Worlds collide

Van awoke again with a long stretch, checking his side to make sure that Ruuji had not snuck into his bed, as he did before. The young boy, asleep in the other bed, has not.

_"Well, he seems peaceful."_ Van thought, crawling out of bed, relieved that no white-haired men were running into his room with swords drawn. However, upon standing up, Van felt dizzy. Gripping his stomach, and grabbing the bed sheets for support, Van found the reason why, his chest was wrapped in white bandages. _"Oh, right."_ He thought, remembering the battle from last day, or was it days? Actually, how long has he been out? _"And more importantly, where are Zeke and Fiona?" _Van's mind added. _"Or the Liger? Is it alright?" _all these questions made Van's legs grow limp. Sinking unto the floor, Van was happy to see the door open, and a blonde-woman enter.

"Van, Ruuji? Oh, Van… what are you doing on the floor?" Fiona asked, a tray of food in her hands.

"Um, trying to stand…" Van said, as Fiona placed the tray aside, and helped Van to his feet

"Well, you should have stayed in bed. You and Ruuji are in no condition to be up." Fiona ordered, placing Van on the bed.

"Thanks." Van gave her a sunken smile. "But… hey, how did you know about…"

"Ruuji? It's a long story." Fiona sighed. "We'll be back later to bring you two breakfast, until then, rest."

"Alright." The two sighed, going back to sleep as requested by the blonde. She only smiled, and exited the room, greeted by Mii and the others.

"Um, how are they?" Mii asked her hands behind her back.

"They seem fine. Both are ok and both aren't sleeping in the same bed, thankfully." Fiona sighed. That was pretty awkward to see or hear, regardless of who saw or heard.

"Good." Mii sighed, following Fiona down the corridor of the small clinic.

"You seem to care a lot about him. Ruuji, that is." Fiona asked the younger girl, who became red in the face.

"W-Well… he's important to me, of course… and, well… you don't need to ask that!" Mii yelled flustered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up anything to touchy." Fiona apologized to the younger girl, who nodded with a red face.

"You know I'm a princess." She said suddenly, as if trying to gloat and change the subject.

"I didn't know that." Fiona replied, as the two headed to the kitchen. "I suppose Ruuji is your husband-to-be?" she laughed a bit. Mii became red again.

"None of your business!" the girl said with a yell, startling Midori who had a platter of food.

"What is going on?" she asked, confused obviously and somehow not spilling the platter of food on anyone.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little boy trouble is all." Fiona smiled as Mii stepped on her foot, causing her to yelp in pain. "Mii!" Fiona gasped as the younger put her hands on her hips and huffed. Fiona, and Midori, were going to have no realize sooner or later that Mii was a hot, and hard head in every since of those words.

"Please tell me you two aren't going to fight all the time." Midori sighed, Fiona helping the other girl with the food.

"She started it." Mii pointed at Fiona.

"I was trying to get to know you." Fiona replied.

"Well what if I don't want to tell you about me, huh?" Mii stammered.

"You could just say so. You don't need to step on my foot!" Fiona chastened the younger girl. Mii just folded her hands and huffed.

"Just because you have big boobs doesn't mean you can pick on me." Mii muttered.

"Huh?" Fiona nearly dropped the food at Mii's statement.

"Well, she isn't lying. You do have a nice pair." Midori added.

"H-Hey… when did this turn into talk about breasts."

"Just saying." Midori shrugged.

"Lucky…" Mii muttered.

* * *

"Thanks for the food." Van smiled as he looked at the food in front of him, Ruuji doing the same. It was rare for him to have breakfast in bed. Actually, it was becoming rarer for Van to even sleep in a bed. He usually slept in sleeping bags.

"Of course, Van." Fiona smiled. "You're hurt. You need to rest. Something I've been telling you for years." She muttered the last part so Van could not hear her. It was amazing how fast he could recover, nearly unreal. Same could be said about Ruuji. In fact, the two could easily be compared to one another. Both bright-eyed youngsters with big goals in mind.

"Say, Fiona, where do you think everyone else is?" Van asked, swallowing the rest of the toast in his mouth.

"Huh?" Fiona asked, cocking her head.

"I mean like Moonbay, Irvine, and Thomas… You know them."

"Not sure." Fiona simply shrugged. "Wherever they are, I'm sure they are fine."

* * *

"So, this is what you called me out for?" Irvine huffed, looking at Moonbay and the variety of girls behind her, who all were bowing with their heads down. There was a large blonde haired girl, a glasses wearing girl, one who looked rather small, one who looked like the leader with purplish hair, and one who looked like a samurai.

"Yeah." Moonbay huffed, pointing to her overturned Gustav. "These girls flipped my Gustav.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Irvine asked with a sigh. It seems everything was going on all at once, and Irvine was finding it hard to deal with everything at once.

"I dunno, do something. You're the tough type." Moonbay said, crossing her hands.

"Well, why don't you see who they are, huh?" he turned to the girls. "Hey, girls, who are you." And if on que, they all rose at once and struck a strange pose.

"WE ARE THE ULTIMATE INVINCIBLE; TEAM INVINCIBLE!" they all said in unison while the purplish hair girl pointed a finger at herself.

"I am the leader, A Kan. The girl next to me is Ra Muu." She pointed to the pinkish-haired girl, who only shuffled her feet.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"She is Gotoshi." A Kan pointed at the large girl.

"Oh, please call me Go-chan." The girl said with a grin.

"That looks like a man." Moonbay muttered.

"Shush." Irvine silenced her.

"That is Furi Ten." She then pointed to the girl with glasses, who adjusted them on que.

"Nice to meet you." Furi smiled.

"And she is Saiko." A Kan pointed to the blue-haired girl.

"Our meeting is like that of fate. Where the…" but A Kan cut her off.

"And together we ARE THE ULTIMATE INVINCIBLE; TEAM INVINCIBLE!" A Kan shouted as they all struck another pose. Irvine and Moonbay looked at the girls with blank faces and wide eyes.

"Well, I'm leaving." Irvine quickly turned from the group and headed to his Lightning Saix.

"Wait, Irvine, don't leave me with the crazies!" Moonbay begged as the group began to laugh in a seemingly uncontrollable manner.

* * *

**(A/N: Look at that, we're alive. Not much to say in this chapter though. But before anyone bugs me about the length, please do note that some stories I write are shorter than other stories. It's strange, I know.)**


End file.
